


Beyond Words: 9. The Sacred Lake

by sidhe_faerie



Series: 'Beyond Words' (Series 3) [9]
Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-06-01
Updated: 2013-06-01
Packaged: 2017-12-13 16:32:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 139
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/826404
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sidhe_faerie/pseuds/sidhe_faerie





	Beyond Words: 9. The Sacred Lake

** “Beyond Words: 9. The Sacred Lake” Gen Merlin (Modern AU) **  
Word prompt: Mystical  
Characters/Pairings: Merlin, Freya  
Rating/Warnings: K+   
Genre: Gen  
Universe: Modern AU

** The Sacred Lake **  
The lake of Avalon had always been a sacred place. Some believed it to be one of the entrances into the underworld. That was the reason merlin had brought Arthur here. Arthur needed to heal and rest for his next life. 

Was the strange glow because Arthur was reincarnated? 

“Arthur?” Merlin called out. He no longer believed he was alone on the shores of the lake. He could feel a presence now. 

He turned around and looked at the woods behind him. He didn’t see anything so he turned back around to the lake. 

Standing at the edge of the lake was a woman. She had an ethereal quality about her.


End file.
